


What Love Is

by OneFlower



Category: What Love Is (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFlower/pseuds/OneFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sean Astin plays George in the movie "What Love Is." Refers to George's "11th man theory: <a href="http://youtu.be/hMcBMCC9Q34">http://youtu.be/hMcBMCC9Q34</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Sean Astin plays George in the movie "What Love Is." Refers to George's "11th man theory: <http://youtu.be/hMcBMCC9Q34>

He hadn’t been the eleventh man at the party, but he was the one who got the girl, the best of the bunch, to his mind, sweet and unpretentious, unlike the others.

He’d caught a cutie with a cootie catcher. He chuckled, pleased with his pun.

Maybe being a nice guy wasn’t necessarily the kiss of death, he thought. Maybe you just had to be patient and wait for a nice girl to come along, one who’d appreciate honesty and really understand what love is.

George filled his bowl with organic twigs and berries, and sat down to enjoy breakfast.


End file.
